


Sheets

by impossiblewolfgirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblewolfgirl/pseuds/impossiblewolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings with Rose and the Doctor. Short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets

The early mornings were Rose’s favorite.

  
The ones where sun came creeping in, staining the sheets golden and warming their skin, where the Doctor’s legs were tangled up with hers and his arms encircled her in the safest embrace she had ever known. She’d gaze into his hooded brown eyes and see every galaxy that he had before kissing him, long and slow. His fingers would trace down the bare skin of her sides and leave goose bumps in their wake, always lingering more delicately than she could have imagined possible.

  
“Good morning, Rose Tyler.” He’d whisper. She’d run a hand through his tousled morning hair and marvel at the unruliness.

“Morning.” Never had she had been a morning person, but mornings were different when she woke up to two heart beats and his crooked smile. Mornings had become the highlight of her day.

He would pull her in for another kiss and she’d press herself up against his body. They usually went slow, her hand creeping down to stroke him, her eyes drifting closed at the sound of his sigh.

Then he would touch her, long fingers circling and rubbing until her breathing hitched in her throat and she could not hold back the soft noises. If she opened her eyes, he would have that little self-satisfied smirk on his face as he looked down at her.

Eventually they’d move on past the foreplay. Rose would help the Doctor situate himself over her and then arc back into the mattress as he entered her, slow and gentle at first. His hips would rock faster as he got into rhythm and she would rise up to meet him. Their eyes would not leave each other’s as their breathing caught onto the same frenzied rhythms.

Then that perfect moment hit where the warmth of everything caught fire inside her and the rest of the world fell away for several tiny eternities of pleasure.

They would collapse into one another after that, sweat sticking their skin together as breath was caught and the Doctor kissed along her jawline.

“I love you, Doctor.” She’d whisper as she traced the constellations of freckles that dotted his back.

“Rose Tyler, I—“

That was always where she woke up to the dull blare of an alarm clock, each dead beep colliding with her temples like a bullet. Her arms sprawled out to embrace the empty space in her bed and a single tear would slip down her cheek to dot the pillow.

Rose Tyler, I love you. He was supposed to finally tell her in that moment. Then she would have something to cling onto.

But the words got lost just like her Doctor had. All that was left was empty sheets.


End file.
